Snake fauns male reader hypnotize: rwby
by Nightofdrago
Summary: Disclamer i dont not own anything from rwby. Note all girls in my storys are 18 and if you do not like mind contorl storys with lemons then please dont read.
1. Chaper 1 glynda goodwitch

Chatper 1: glynda goodwitch

Disclaimer if you don't like mind control story with lemons then leave. And if you are interested then as a disclaimer all girls in my story's are 18

(Y/n P.O.V)

I have been alive since ancient times when I saw magic in remnant and used it, mastered it really. And as a snake Faunus, it's easy for me to stay Alive for a long time. But perhaps I've stayed alive for too long I've seen people and Faunus kill each other over a stupid race war. For course the white fang came to recruit me but I refuse I want no part of it. All I want is to live in the forest my home and stay at peace. But it's like they say tomorrow is always lighter. Now maybe I shouldn't be alone anymore I guess.

(The next day.)

Here is where our story begins. I wake up like always and put my cloak on covering my tail and I grabbed my staff. As I walked out onto a branch I used my tail to hold onto the branch and made my way to the floor. Once I was on the floor I put my hood on and began walking. I could sense the moisture in the air it would storm today soon. But that wasn't all I could sense I could sense people in the forest. This wasn't a surprise for me from time to time people come and camp here because no grim were around. Thank my efforts on protecting the forest with magic. But this was different somewhere together others spread out. So I went to investigate the closest one.

(Close to target)

Once I made my way to the person alone I saw she had blonde her and green eyes.

Goodwitch:

"Ruby! Blake! Damn it why did you four-run off like that!"

I stepped on a stick snapping it and she heard it.

Goodwitch:

"Come out I know you're there!"

Y/n:

"You can relax I mean you no harm."

Goodwitch:

"Who are you?"

Y/n:

"I am the sage of the forest this is my home my name is y/n"

Goodwitch:

"Oh right, the snake Faunus guarding the forest. Ozpin told me about you I'm sorry. I am Glynda good witch."

Y/n:

"Yes, yes nice to meet you but why are you out here all alone?"

Goodwitch:

"Four of my students left our camp and I'm trying to find them."

Y/n:

"I see that's not good a storm is coming soon and camp?"

Goodwitch:

"Yes, we have an all-female camping trip

For the week."

Y/n:

"I see, well come with me quickly I will help you find your students my home is not too far from here."

Goodwitch:

"Ok, let's go."

As we both left for my home I thought to myself maybe I could use this to my advantage for some fun.

(Near y/n home.)

As we were below my home I knew this was my time to strike if I wanted her.

(Lemon time!!)

Y/n:

"Ms.goodwitch I am sorry to say I must use my tail to blindfold you for a bit if that's all right. I wish to keep

My home a secret."

Goodwitch:

"I understand go right ahead."

As my tail moved up to her head she took off her glasses and had my tail around her eyes. While I had my eyes change from (F/C1) (F/C2) (F/3). Once I was ready I removed my tail from her eyes.

Goodwitch:

"Are we here I felt like I haven't moved?"

As she looked and saw my eyes her eyes went wide and began to reflect mine as she couldn't look away from me. She started to have a big grin on her face and Eventually, I heard a ping and knew she was under my control.

Y/n:

"Very good now just relax and close your eyes. Now close your eyes and put your trust in me."

As I use my tail around her waist a climb up the tree and put her on the branch to my home.

Y/n:

"Just relax and trust me to sleep if you want because nothing will happen to you."

I can see that she was more relax and drop her glasses. And her eyes began to drop up and down. I used my tail to open up her shirt and take off her clothes. Until she was naked In front of me.

Y/n:

"Now come with me and I will take you to heaven."

I began to move back and she followed me keeping eye contact. As she almost fell off but I used my tail to save her.

Y/n:

"You see trust me and you'll be safe."

As I entered the tree to my home Glynda entered after me and stood there naked.

Y/n:

"Now Glynda come to do some work for my suck on me."

As Glynda fell to her knees and crawled over to me she pulled my pants down and to my cock into her mouth and began sucking on it. As she kept going I undid her hair letting fall down. Then I took her head and pushed myself deeper Into her mouth.

Y/n:

"Ahh very good, but I don't want to finish now stop and lay down."

As she stops and did want I told her.

Y/n:

"now spread your legs and submit to me. Surrender you're will to me become my slave and be in heaven."

As she spread her legs I felt resistance after that I could see she wouldn't give up her old life that easy. Until I made her look deeper into my eyes and kissed her and felt her resistance fade. Once I broke the kiss I began to enter her pussy hearing her moans. As I began my assault on her entrance thrusting hard and fast. I pulled her up so she was on top of me I kept thrusting while having my tail enter her ass. Now having both of her hole being fuck I could tell she was at her end along with me.

Y/n:

"Now tell me Glynda who do you belong to."

Goodwitch:

"I belong...to you...master."

After hearing my programming work and I came inside her and she came on me. As she fell off me on to the floor I stop my hypnosis and threw a blanket on her.

Y/n:

"Sleep now my slave I have more of you to get."

Goodwitch:

"Yes... master."

I put my clothes on and left to clam the four still out there.


	2. Chapter 2 blake belladonna

Chapter 2: blake Belladonna

(Y/n p.o.v)

After I left my home to look for gylnda's students. As I jumped from tree to tree getting closer to one of them. I saw her below me and saw she was running from grim. One of the other chores I do to keep the forest safe. As I see her corroded as tried to fight until her weapons were knocked out of her hands. I jumped down from the tree in front of her and used my staff magic to use the vines and leaves around us and killed the grim.

Blake:

Thank you, but who are you?"

Y/n:

"I am y/n the sage of the forest. I have come to get you your teacher is worried."

Blake:

"I'm Blake Belladonna, and you found my teacher."

Y/n:

"yes, now please as a fellow Faunus please this way."

As I moved a bit she didn't follow.

Y/n:

"Is something the matter?"

Blake:

"How can I trust you."

Y/n:

"You must be joking I saved your life. And after I return you to your teacher I can go find the rest of your team."

Blake:

"Ok, but there something about you I can trust I smell my teacher all over you."

Y/n:

"I see that is only because I had to take her up onto the trees to my home."

Blake:

"ok but still."

I can see I wasn't getting anywhere so I will take matters into my own hands. I turned around and let my tail fall to the ground. And ready my eyes for her as they began to change from (F/C1) (FC2) (F/C3).

(lemon time!!!!!)

Blake:

"look I'm sorry but today has been wired so if you do know where my teacher is I'll go with you."

Y/n:

"Oh yes, its fine just look in my eyes so you can see I mean the truth."

I hear her coming closer to me as I turned around. And she looked into my eyes, as her eyes went wide she tried to look away but couldn't. She was trapped by my hypnosis as her eyes reflected mine. As she began to have a big grin and eventually I heard the ping knowing she was under my control. As I walked around her she followed me keeping eye contact. As I walked over to her I took off her bow reviling her cat ears.

Y/n:(singing)

"Trust in me, just in me

Shut your eyes, trust in me."

I climbed the tree behind me and use my tail to make stairs for Blake. As she walked up against my tail she came up to me and stood on the branch.

Y/n:(singing)

"You can sleep, safe and sound

Knowing I am around."

As I move my tail around her body slowly taking off her clothes and until her bra and panties were left.

Y/n:(singing)

"Sleep into silent slumber

Sail on a silver mist."

As Blake's eyelids slowly began to drop up and down. I then used my tail to take off her bra and panties. Now that she was in front of me naked I moved Blake off the tree branch. But use my tail to balance her naked body as she began to walk forward I made my tail into a circle so she could walk fine while I was above her.

Y/n:(singing):

"Slowly and surely your senses

Will cease to resist. Trust in me just in me."

As I moved Blake as I brought her close to my home. As she was now close to a branch and I let her off as she nearly walked off the branch I used my tail and pushed on her forehead. As I used my magic And made sure the branch was now a platform so we couldn't fall off.

Y/n(singing):

"Just relax, be at rest

Like a bird, in a nest

Trust in me, just in me

Shut your eyes, and trust in me

Trust in me, just in me

Shut your eyes, and trust in me."

As my tail moved around her body again going in between her breasts I made her walk over to me.

Y/n:

"Now Blake suck on me."

As Blake went of her knees and pulled my pants down she took my dick and began to suck on my dick. As I see her eyes half shut feeling her cat-like tongue on the tip of my dick.

Y/n:

"Now Blake submits to me, Surrender you're will and be my slave. Slip into a sexual arousal."

As Blake went faster on sucking me off as I could stop her in time I came in her mouth. As she began to drink my cum.

Y/n:

"Good girl Blake now bend over and ready yourself for me."

Blake:(yawning)

"Yes...master."

As Blake turned around and went on all fours a stuck her ass in the air. I went to her and entered her pussy hearing her moans. I began thrusting nice and fast as my tail went to her mouth and I made her suck on it. As I made my thrusting for her nice and ruff her moans lick out of her mouth. I removed my tail from her mouth and put it in her ass her as she screamed out in pleasure. As I felt her I tightened around me I knew both are ends were coming.

Y/n:

"Tell me Blake who do you belong to."

Blake:

"To...You...master."

After I confirmed my programming was a success I came inside her while she came on me. As I pulled out of her she was dead as sleep. I used my tail to warp all around her and began to move back home.

(Yang P.O.V)

After my team and I split off wanting to explore we didn't realize how quickly we could get lost in here. I was worried but I couldn't let get to me I knew everyone would be ok. That was until I found a familiar black bow.

Yang:

"Blake?! WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

There was no answer.

Yang:

"Please be ok."


	3. Chapter 3: ruby rose

Chapter 3: ruby rose.

(Y/n P.O.V)

After I made Blake my slave I had her coiled in my tail as she slept. as I brought her back home I saw Glynda still asleep on the floor. I put a pillow down for Blake and put her down and put the blanket over her. As I saw her move around and got comfortable I looked outside and saw the storm clouds. I left quickly to find the next girl before the Storm hit.

(Near target location)

As the storm hit the rain came down hard along with the thunder and lightning. As I saw where my next target was I saw it was a cave formation made out of the wool naturally. I went Down as quickly as I could and got in the wooden cave.

Ruby:

"Who's there?"

I looked around and saw a girl in red and black clothing .

Y/n:

"Oh hello there I didn't think anyone else would be here."

Ruby:

"No it's fine I'm just taking cover from the storm it came out of nowhere."

Y/n:

"Tell me about it I'm y/n sage of the forest. I'm actually out looking for girls that left there camp."

Ruby:

"Wait my team and I Why?"

Y/n:

"Your teacher is worried she at my home with one of your teammates. But the storm is here so we are stuck here for a bit."

Ruby:

"I see."

As she came closer to me I used my magic to make a fire Keeping us warm.

Ruby:

"Whoa, how'd you do that."

Y/n:

"A simple magic trick nothing to brag about."

As ruby and I talked for a while about who we were. What we did and of course relationship.

Ruby:

"So your taking care of the forest by yourself I bet you have someone with you right."

Y/n:

"No actually I don't I have been alone here for as long as I can remember."

ruby:

"Oh I see well looks like we are in the same boat you and I. I'm can't get a guy for the life of me heck I'm still virgin...oh crap sorry that was awkward."

Y/n:

"It's fine you seem to trust me a bit."

Ruby:

"Well yeah of course I do you found my teacher and Blake. You also keep the grim back so people can camp here without worrying."

After I heard that it should be easier for my to make her mine.

(Lemon time!!!!)

Y/n:

"Hey ruby mind looking into

My eyes think something got in them."

As I Ready my eyes to hypnotize her she looked at my directions and look into my eyes. As her eyes began to reflect mine it was only a matter of time.

Ruby:

"Your...eyes...what's...happening...so...prett-"

As I used my tail to push her closer to my eyes she smiled a bit.

Y/n:

"Don't worry ruby this is to help build more trust between us. So relax and trust me."

As I heard the ping ruby eyes were mimicking mine with her big grin on her face.

Y/n(singing):

"Trust in me just in me."

As I moved my tail around her taking off her red cape. She didn't care just kept looking into my eyes.

Y/n(singing):

"Shut your eyes, trust in me

You can sleep, safe and sound

Knowing I am around."

I began to slow dance with her while taking off her shirt slowly. Once she was in her bra I had my tail taking off her leggings and shoes. I used my tail and went around her breasts squeezing them as she moan a bit. I see her a little bit more tired then a few minutes ago.

Y/n:

"Sleep into silent slumber

Sail on a silver mist."

I came of playing with her breasts I can see her panties getting wet from her been aroused. I moved in closer and kissed her neck hearing her moans. I stop kissing her neck and kissed her lips and took off her bra revealing her nice Perky tits. I broke the kiss and looked at her panties a saw them completely wet leaving trails of her juices down her legs.

Y/n(singing):

"Slowly and surely your senses

Will cease to resist."

I took off her panties so she could be completely naked. I took off all of my clothes and joined her being naked.

I used my tail to go in between her legs and rubbed her pussy getting her ready for me.

Y/n:

"Just relax, be at rest

Like a bird, in a nest

Trust in me, just in me

Shut your eyes, and trust in me."

I laid her down and removed my tail from her pussy. I went down and licked her pussy tasting her sweet juices, and spread her legs and slowly put myself inside her. While she gasped in pain, I began thrusting slowly but surely ruby began moaning in pleasure. I used my tail to play with her breasts and tease her ass.

Y/n:

"Are you enjoying this ruby."

Ruby:

"Ahhh yess."

Y/n:

"Good ruby now submit to me, Surrender your will to me become my slave."

Ruby:

"Yes master."

As I sat up ruby was grinding and bouncing on me while I kissed her. Eventually breaking the kiss after I felt her end coming. Once I came inside her I pulled out of her And bent her over and put myself into her ass. As ruby yelled out In pain she nearly cried.

Ruby:

"M-master take it out I hurt to much please!"

Y/n:

"No and don't worry ruby it will feel good soon space don't worry."

Ruby:

"Y-Yes Master ahhh!"

As I began thrusting ruby grunting of pain became moan of pleasure and passion.

Ruby:

"Ahhh yess master your were right it feel so good with you inside me!"

As ruby and I came on for minute even hours I came inside of her ass and sat down having her suck on my dick. I while I looked out of the cave to see the rain stop and it was nearly night fall I came in Ruby's mouth while she drank my cum.

Y/n:

"Sleep ruby you'll be home soon."

While ruby fell asleep I picked her up and left the cave and as I looked at her i think I have I nice fuck toy to have fun with.


	4. Chapter 4: weiss

Chapter 4: Weiss

(Y/n P.O.V)

As I had ruby in my arms the sun was setting fast and a found where my next target is. I brought her home and placed her with the other's. And left as fast as I could.

(Location to target)

(No ones P.O.V)

As y/n moved from tree to tree the sun setting down slowly. But below the jungle was dark as night. As he saw a orange light of a fire. As y/n leaped from branch to branch he saw his target and watched.

(With weiss)

As Weiss walks around with a torch she was talking to her self on how she gotten into this situation and was hungry. As she walk out a bit she heard a snap and panicked and turned around.

Weiss:

"W-who's there!?"

As Weiss saw nothing she turned around and saw y/n as he eyes were already turning (3 Favorite colors). Weiss looked into his eyes her eye began to reflect his eyes she began to walk closer and dropped the torch. As the torch went out covering them in darkness Weiss stood on a rock, as she stared at y/n's eyes she had and grin on her face.

Y/n:

"Take off your dress my dear and I'll take you away."

As Weiss used her hands to move her straps from her shoulders she let her dress fall off. Reviling her in her underwear as y/n tail was about to head Weiss he heard yelling coming towards him. As y/n look over and saw yang with her red eyes she punched him sending him flying.

Y/n:

"No damn you!"

As y/n disappeared yang looked over at weiss seeing her still entranced. As yang went over to Weiss she shook her a bit snapping her out of it.

Weiss:

"Yang?! What happened why am I in my underwear?"

As Weiss covered herself she picked up her dress.

Yang:

"I don't know but I think that guy had something to do with it. Come on I have a camp not to far from

Here."

(Yang's camp)

(No ones P.O.V)

As Weiss and yang sat by a fire near a tent made for four by yang.

Weiss:

"So...any luck with the others?"

Yang:

"No I haven't I found Blake's bow but that's it...damn it why did we run off like that."

Weiss:

"I don't know bad choice on our end."

Yang:

"Yeah and I have a feeling whatever that guy did to you he did to them. What did he do to you anyway?"

As Weiss look at yang a away Weiss tried to find answer.

Weiss:

"I don't know when I first saw him I was afraid and scared. But when I saw his eyes something about them made me want to trust him and obey him above anything. When he told me to strip it felt sooo good to obey him."

Yang:

"That almost sounds like hypnosis to me. But let's talk about this tomorrow."

Weiss:

"Ok I'll take first watch."

Yang nodded and went into the tent. But little did they both know y/n was watching them.

(20 minutes later)

As Weiss fell asleep y/n jumped off a tree near Weiss and used his tail to wraparound Weiss mouth. As Weiss woke up feeling it she saw y/n she tried to yell for yang but to no Advil. As y/n began to change his eye color (3 favorite colors). As Weiss saw and looked into his eye her eye began to reflect his eyes again. As y/n kneeled down and kept looking into Weiss eyes making her go deeper.

Y/n:

"Now calm down girl."

As y/n heard a ping Weiss began to calm down and obey y/n.

Y/n:

"You have no mind."

Weiss(thoughts):

"I have no mind."

Y/n:

"You have no will."

Weiss(thoughts):

"I have no will."

Y/n:

"You will trust and obey me."

Weiss(thoughts):

"I will trust and obey you."

(Lemon time!!!)

Y/n:

"Let's reenact how we met. Take off your dress."

As y/n let go of Weiss mouth Weiss took off her dress and was In her bra and panties.

Y/n:

"Take the rest off."

As Weiss obeyed she took off her bra showing her breasts. As she then took off her panties exposing herself completely to me.

Y/n:

"Come let us go get some privacy my dear."

Weiss:

"Okay...sure.."

As my tail grabbed her by the waist. I jump up into the air and onto a tree.

(Away from camp.)

As Weiss and I were far away from yangs camp. I drop down and put Weiss on her feet and let go of her.

Y/n:

"Come Weiss suck on me."

As Weiss went on her knees and crawled over to me she took off my pants and underwear. As she began to kiss and lick around my dick she eventually took it into her mouth. As she slowly bobbed back and forth and used her tongue around the tip. As Weiss went faster and faster she managed to make me cum inside her mouth while she drank it willingly.

Y/n:

"Lay down Weiss spread your legs and ready yourself. Are you ready to become my slave."

Weiss:

"Yesss Master!"

As Weiss ready herself I began to enter her pussy and slowly thrusted so she could get use to me. I began to move faster and faster as Weiss began to moan in pleasure. I began to kiss her neck and marked her only to make her pussy go tighter around me. And with out warning or without me give an order Weiss flipped us over. So she was on top and began bouncing on me.

Y/n:

"Ohhh my you seem to want me more and more."

Weiss:

"Yes master I feel so...good!"

As Weiss girded and bounce to the point where she had came. Weiss fell off me and was about to sleep. Until I stopped her, I look into her eyes hypnotizing her even deeper.

Y/n:

"You will not fall sleep until I cum

inside you Weiss!"

Weiss:

"I...will...not fall asleep until...you...cum inside...me...I will obey master."

Y/n:

"Good girl now bend over at the tree."

Weiss:

"Yes master!"

As Weiss went over to the tree she put her hands on it and bent over. To where I reentered her pussy. As I began to thrust into her again while groping her breasts. As Weiss moaning became jagged and gasping I could tell she was about to cum again but this time I was ready.

Weiss:

"Ohhh Master ahhh yeah!!! I'm gonna CUMMM!!!!"

As Weiss squirted her juices all over my crock. And with one last thrust I came deep inside her. As Weiss fell to the ground sleeping and picked her up and started heading home.

(Y/n home)

As I was near my home I heard moaning from the inside as I hurried inside I put Weiss in my bed. As I see the blanket on the floor where Blake, ruby, And Glynda was was completely covering them. I saw near the middle was moving a lot. As I removed the blanket I saw that all threes eyes were open and were changing colors from when I hypnotized them. Looking down from the naked women they were masturbating. As all three came at the same time I turned away and put a blanket over Weiss. And then I felt arm around my neck and felt something soft on my back with the same happened with both my arms.

Blake:

"Ohhh Master~"

Ruby:

"We're awake now~"

Glynda:

"and wet and ready for you~"

As I looked to my right I saw Glynda to my left was ruby and behind my was Blake. I could see their eye were normal so they have successfully turned into my slave.

Y/n:

"Fantastic girl but I still have yang to take."

Ruby:

"Awwwww don't bother with her master."

Blake:

"Yeah come on we've been asleep for so long it was torture. Leave yang alone we are all you need~"

As Blake lick my neck I pulled her into a kiss and broke it.

Y/n:

"Oh I know but I must get her if don't she try and separate us."

Glynda:

"Indeed if Master doesn't get her then he can't have his harem right."

Y/n:

"Yes exactly."

Ruby:

"Oh ok will be wait for you master."

Blake:

"Will watch sister Weiss until you get back."


End file.
